1. Technical Field
This device relates to door latch bolts that are used to selectively secure a typical door within a doorway frame. The door latch bolts have spring-urged tongues that can be retracted within the latch by rotation of a door knob as it will be well known and understood by those skilled in the art.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different design configurations, all of which have the same basic required elements for operation including a spring-urged tongue, retraction elements, actuation spindle and attached door knobs, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,503,192, 2,233,353.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,233,353 a door latch is disclosed having a lock releasing means from the outside in case of emergency that uses a flat bar inserted through an opening to engage a release mechanism on the locking ear.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,192 a locking jam for spring latch bolts is disclosed wherein a segmented cam is positioned for engagement with a tapered portion of a bolt adjacent the spindle slot restricting movement of same. The cam can be rotated to reset the bolt and locking the latch.